


Always The Bridesmaid

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 7 Second Half: Sharon Raydor is no stranger to the heartache that is falling in love with a straight woman - but Brenda Leigh Johnson comes with her own unique set of problems. These problems lead Sharon Raydor to abandon her post at the LAPD and take on Brenda's defense in the lawsuit against her knowing that Brenda will never love her back... probably...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for what I thought was going to happen when they showed the trailer for the second half of The Closer season seven when we all thought Sharon was quitting the force.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brenda demanded, grabbing Sharon by the arm as she caught up with her. 

Sharon was so startled by the blonde's use of a cuss word, she was distracted by the audacity of presuming it to be any of her business what Sharon did and did not do. Sharon yanked her arm back on instinct and then stared into Brenda's honey brown eyes for a long moment before she got her voice back. 

"I beg your pardon." Sharon huffed, straightening the lapels of her stylish and sensible blazer. 

"You're quitting the LAPD and I had to hear it from Fritz?"

Sharon blinked in disbelief. "I don't answer to you." 

"I thought..." Brenda floundered now, "I just... I thought... we meant more to each other than that."

"Why, what do I mean to you?" Sharon asked, folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure why she was being so hostile towards the blonde because, yes, Brenda did mean a great deal to her. She meant more to Sharon that Sharon was really able to understand but she wanted to hear it from Brenda. She didn't want to be the one that made herself vulnerable. 

Brenda sighed, "forget it." She threw her arms up and turned to walk away. The last thing she wanted to do was cry but her brain and her tear ducts were clearly not seeing eye-to-eye. 

"I have a law degree." Sharon called after her. 

Brenda stopped but didn't turn back. "So?" 

"I got my law degree and took the bar but I never practiced, I just went into the force." Sharon took a few steps toward Brenda. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Brenda turned back to the brunette.

"I..." Sharon took a deep breath. "I believe that the way you're being targeted is wrong and no justice will be served by stripping you of your position." 

"What are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" Sharon took a deep breath, "are you really going to make me say it out loud? I want to take over this case. I want to put an end to Peter Goldman."

The last words were all but growled and Brenda was taken aback by the ferocity in Sharon's voice. The two women stared at each other, letting the weight of the admission sink in. Even though Sharon hadn't ended the sentence 'for you' she didn't have to. Sharon had thought it and Brenda had heard it. 

Brenda's lips parted and she let out a shaky breath before she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the older woman. She buried her face in Sharon's chocolate locks and a soft sob escaped her lips. 

Sharon hesitated but her hand came up to rub the Chief's back and one hand gently cupped the back of her head. 

"Y'know, Cap'n," Brenda whispered, barely conscious that 'captain' wasn't really part of her name, "sometimes I think if you were a man you'd be the love of my life." 

The words hit Sharon like a ton of bricks. She felt her own eyes fill with tears and she fought the urge to push the younger woman away. It didn't matter that Brenda couldn't -- or wouldn't -- love her back, she needed to hold her and feel her, even if it was fleeting. 

Brenda gave her a squeeze and then pulled back and smiled at Sharon, smiled at her savior, smiled with gratitude but not with love. 

And Sharon would just have to live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally I'd like to expand on this when I don't have a million and one other things going on but I've wanted to write this for a while.


End file.
